


Little Things

by bibliotechpage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some buckynat fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

"Mmmm... Yeah. That's it right there. Eeehhh. Perfect!"  
Bucky's hands gripped the frame as he tipped it back and forth. He caught himself before he could completely roll his eyes. They had been at this for the past 40 minutes and he just wanted to get most of the chores out of the way before lunch. Nat was having a hard time trying to figure out where she wanted to place their wedding portrait. In the hallway. In their bedroom. No! In the living room. Finally, over the fireplace. What that said about their relationship, he wasn't sure. Maybe their relationship was that hot the placement was a metaphor. Well, at least that's what he told himself.   
"Nat, are we done yet?"  
She looked at the list of things they had to do, and marked a few things here and there and tallied it up. She moved her pursed lips to one side and began tapping the end of the pen on her cheek.   
"Babe, seriously?"  
"God, Barnes, stop being so whiney."  
With his eyes closed, Bucky flopped back onto the sofa as Nat looked over everything.   
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Your favorite- washing the car."  
Bucky's right eyelid popped open, eying his wife as she turned around. "I can't do it; my arm," he pointed out enthusiastically.  
"Oh, please," she responded dejectedly, "that has never stopped you before."  
"Nat, can't we do that later? It blazing outside right now."  
"No, because you’ll put it off and eventually just end up making me do it."  
"Not tr..."  
Her glare made him think twice before finishing his sentence, but then softened as she tugged on his arm to get him up off the sofa. She smirked at him as she promised under her breath, "I'll help."  
"Oh, like you did last time?" He quipped.  
"This time I really will!" She said exasperated. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades and pushed him toward the door as he leaned back, makings things a little more difficult than needed to be. 

He acted like a stubborn little puppy sometimes, with his pleading puppy-dog eyes and his adorable yet blatant refusal. He tried to bargain with her often when it came down to chores, but it never worked. They made their way outside as the sun managed to break through the little cloud coverage they had. Gathering everything they needed to begin the wash was a chore enough to Bucky. Nat thought she could leave him to his own devices as she went to get microfiber cloth to dry the car with; but lo and behold, when she got back, Bucky was covered in suds, though more soap than suds. She could see the mischief in his eyes as he turned, looked up at her, and began running in her direction. She knew running into the house was not an option; the man was sopping wet from head to toe.  
“Barnes, don’t even think about it,” she threatened. Somehow he had managed to corner her between the garage door and himself. He lunged, grabbing hold of her and wiggling his suds-covered body against her own. She began to laugh giving in to his troublesome ways. He nuzzled her face with his nose being sure to mark every inch of her face with soap and bubbles.   
“Damn it, Bucky!” she squeaked between giggles.   
“I love you, Natalia!” he said tilting his head so he could reach her lips.  
She scooped a handful of foam from a nearby bucket and topped his hair with a decent-sized dollop. “I love you”, she countered. Her fingers lingered on his jaw as he let his arms rest around her waist. Neither of them ever thought that they would be this close to anyone in their lifetime. The difficult things they had gone through in the past left a resounding pain in their chest; but in a way, those very things were what helped bring them together. A sort of “shared life experience.”  
She pulled his face close to hers. “You aren't getting out of this so easily, James.”   
“Fine by me”, he conceded.

He turned to start the work at hand as he whipped off his damp tank top. A sheen of sweat, water and soap covered his back. Looking away was never an option. It was the real reason she made him do this particular chore. A guilty pleasure that she did not feel guilty about in the least. She watched as his muscles contracted: short spurts of vigorous pulsing to long drawn out stretching. The sun glistened on his back, signaling him as the object of her desire. She had an almost unnatural capability of self-control. She would wait.   
He began to wring out the last towel soon throwing it in the garage to be washed. Now was her opportune time. She nonchalantly breezed over to his backside cocooning her body around his. He caught her, turned and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, catching each other’s lips against the other’s. Haphazardly, they managed to make it into the house and found themselves on the couch. 

The heat finally subsiding, they found themselves in a peaceful stasis. They knotted and unknotted their fingers together, noting their size and weight. Petite and large. Nimble and sturdy. But none of these differences made them less compatible, but rather the opposite. And they found the little things like that everyday. It made them stronger.


End file.
